


A Balanced Diet

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Series: Chocolate [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Severus thinks that Remus is sick.





	A Balanced Diet

**Author's Note:**

> It has been almost two years since I uploaded Snupin. Oops?

Severus halted just after the kitchen door; leaning back on one heel, he peered around the frame at the werewolf who sat hunched over their tiny round table. 

“Remus?” 

A weak grunt was the reply. Severus crossed into the kitchen and stood over Remus. “Are you sick?” he asked with a hint of concern for the man below him. The full moon had passed by five days and his husband was usually perky by now. 

Another incoherent grunt was the reply. 

“I'll get a strengthening solution,” said Severus, turning to move but Remus grabbed his wrist and left a sticky choclate print behind. Severus scowled and held his tarnished hand at a distance. “So much for a balanced diet,” he half snarled, prowling over to the sink with a backwards glare. 

Remus lifted his head and with a meek grin he replied, “Balance is chocolate in both hands, Severus. See?”

**Author's Note:**

> :]


End file.
